Power Blitz
& (Android 18) & (Android 17) |class=Energy Wave Energy Sphere (video games) |similar='High-Pressure Energy Wave Photon Flash Photon Wave Ultimate Blitz' }} is an Energy Wave used by Android 18 and Android 17. Overview The user draws their hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. They then brings their hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Usage Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 use this attack to destroy a few buildings during their destructive rampage in a city. Future Android 18 later uses it a few times during her and her brother's last battle with Future Trunks, though the Super Saiyan easily dodges the blasts. Android 18 uses this attack in the battle against "Mighty Mask" (Trunks and Goten in disguise) in the semi-finals of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. However, "Mighty Mask" manages to dodge the attack, which then nearly harms Mr. Satan on the ground. In Dragon Ball Super, Android 18 uses a similar attack using two hands to stop Ribrianne from saving Roasie as she is thrown out of the Tournament of Power arena. Android 17 used this technique against Catopesra. In Dragon Ball GT, 17 uses this attack to kill Krillin, while he was under control of Hell Fighter 17. Soon after, he aims his Power Blitz towards Marron. However, Android 18 teleports in front of her daughter and warns 17 to stay away. Android 17 proceeds to fire a pink Power Blitz at 18. Android 18 retaliates and releases a blue Power Blitz at 17. Their energy blasts clash but Android 17's Power Blitz effortlessly overwhelms 18's. Variations *'Accel Shot' – A rapid-fired version of the Power Blitz, used by Android 17. *'Infinity Bullet' – A rapid-fired version of the Power Blitz, used by Android 18. *'Photon Flash' – Android 17's version of the Power Blitz. *'Ultimate Blitz' – The most powerful version of the Power Blitz, used by Cell after absorbing Android 17 and Android 18. Video Game Appearances This One-Handed Blast is Android's Super Attack in the ''Butōden'' series, referred to as either an Energy Wave or an Energy Ball. It is named Power Blitz in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is used by Android 18 and Android 17. Android 17's version is colored blue (it was later called Photon Flash in the ''Raging Blast'' series), while Android 18's is pink; the colors are reversed in Dragonball GT, as Android 18's version is blue while Android 17's is pink. In later installments in the Dragon Ball Heroes series, the attack is colored blue for both Androids. The technique is called Super Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Photon Blitz in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and Blaster in Super Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as one of Android 18's Super Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing 18's test to train under her. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Android 18's Super Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Android 18's Initiation Test to train under her. After the 1.09.00 Update, Power Blitz can be equipped to Krillin's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. It is part of Android 18's custom skillset by default. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the colors of their Power Blitz are reversed in Dragon Ball GT. In Dragon Ball Z, Android 18's was pink, and 17's blue. Gallery References es:Onda de Poder Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves